


trying to put it into words

by MissSugarPlum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Not beta-read, aka the schmoopy ridiculous parkwest proposal that no one asked for, fluffy nonsense, i'm a day late with this one oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris laughs a little wetly, finally setting down the ring box and turning to face her ridiculous girlfriend. “Are you saying you couldn’t find the words to say ‘Iris, will you marry me?’”</p><p>Linda makes a face at her. “I wanted it to be special,” she complains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying to put it into words

**Author's Note:**

> For Flarrow Femslash Valentine's Week - Day Four (which I somehow totally missed yesterday, whoops) is proposal. <3
> 
> So I had the most hellacious day at work, and knocked the eff out pretty much as soon as I got home earlier tonight - and then I suddenly remembered I hadn't posted anything for yesterday's prompt, and had to remedy that. So here's this for you all - gratuitous fluff, that's literally all this is, but we all know fluff is my jam, and I love these two girls more than almost anything, so. <3
> 
> (I'm kicking myself right now because now I'm an entire day behind, but that just means I'll have to write two stories tomorrow to make up for it. DARN.)
> 
> Enjoy! ~~(I'm gonna go pass out now kthxbai <3)~~
> 
> (Title from T-Swizzle's You Are In Love)

Iris lets herself in the front door, yawning hugely, _beyond_ exhausted. She flips on the hall light as she deposits her keys and purse onto the small table, admiring the fresh flowers artfully arranged in the pretty vase Caitlin had gotten her as a housewarming gift, and toes off her beautiful but painful pumps with a grateful sigh.

 

“I’m home!” she calls out.

 

“In the kitchen!” Linda calls back, and Iris grins, picks a flower from the bouquet and sniffing at it delicately before tucking it behind her ear and following the sound of Linda’s voice through the house.

 

Linda’s back is turned when Iris enters the kitchen, bent over as she pulls a tray out of the oven, and Iris leans one hip against the counter, more than happy to enjoy the view. “Hey, babe,” she says with a salacious grin, waggling her eyebrows ridiculously.

 

Linda straightens with a giggle, deposits the tray on the stovetop carefully before turning her head to meet Iris’s eyes with a mischievous wink. “Hey yourself,” she returns easily, eyes roving over the tired lines of Iris’s body. “Long day?”

 

“The _longest_ ,” Iris sighs, grabbing a wine glass from the cupboard behind her. “Pass me the rosé, yeah? There should still be some in the fridge.”

 

Linda quirks an eyebrow but laughs as she moves to get the wine from the fridge. “Gonna be one of those nights, huh?”

 

“Absolutely.” Iris pours a generous amount of wine into the glass, then considers the almost-empty bottle for all of a second before tipping the rest of the contents into her mouth.

 

“ _Iris_!” Linda laughs, scandalized, and she throws her dishtowel at her. “Go drink your wine in the dining room, you heathen—dinner’ll be ready in a minute.” Iris grins, darts forward to kiss Linda’s cheek before she gets smacked away, and dances out to the dining room with a laugh, only moderately careful with her wine glass.

 

She sits at the table with a tired sigh of relief, frowning at the speckles of wine splashed across her hand. She brings it up to her mouth, licking across the pad of her thumb absentmindedly, then freezes when her eyes catch sight of a tiny box sitting innocently in the middle of the table.

 

Iris’s mouth goes dry, and she reaches for the box with fingers that shake.

 

If Iris had to describe the ring in one word, it would be _breathtaking_. The diamond in the center sparkles brilliantly, offset by two smaller gems on each side, and Iris brings her previously wine-coated hand up to her mouth, trying to see through the tears suddenly springing to her eyes, trying to breathe past the exquisite ache in her chest.

 

“I was going to do this last month, when we went out to the new Japanese fusion place on Washington—you remember that?”

 

Iris can do no more than nod dumbly, eyes still locked on the ring, as she recalls the best ponzu pork tacos she’s ever had the pleasure of tasting.

 

Linda places two dishes of divine-smelling food on the table, sighing as she takes her seat next to Iris. “But then the dessert came, and I… I couldn’t find the words,” she confesses, tangling her fingers together in her lap. “And so I figured—I figured, okay, when we get home, I’ll do it then, and then the same thing happened, so I figured I’d do it right before bed, and then when we woke up the next morning, and…”

 

Iris laughs a little wetly, finally setting down the ring box and turning to face her ridiculous girlfriend. “Are you saying you couldn’t find the words to say ‘Iris, will you marry me?’”

 

Linda makes a face at her. “I wanted it to be special,” she complains. “Something sweet and perfect, like… ‘Iris West, you are the most incredible person I have ever met, and possibly will ever meet. You make my life brighter just by being in it, and I want to spend every single moment of the rest of my life trying to be the best version of myself for you, because you deserve nothing but the very best. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?’”

 

Iris is crying in earnest by the end of her impromptu little proposal, hiccupping sobs and gasping breaths, and she laughs through her tears, wraps one hand around the back of Linda’s neck and reels her in for a kiss.

 

It’s not the best kiss they’ve ever shared, not even close to Top Ten, Linda’s nerves and Iris’s blubbering making for a very awkward smooch, but it’s one Iris will remember for the rest of her life.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” she whispers against Linda’s lips, and the way Linda’s shoulders sag in relief, the way her lips curve up into an impossible grin, shouldn’t be so endearing, except it _is_. “Yes, you unbelievable bonehead, _of course_ I’ll marry you. Just lead with that next time, _Jesus_.”

 

Linda huffs out an affronted puff of laughter, flicking Iris on the shoulder. She sobers in the next moment, though the sweet smile gracing her lips isn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and she carefully plucks the ring from its perch in the small box, sliding it onto Iris’s finger delicately as Iris watches with bated breath.

 

“This was my grandmother’s,” Linda says softly. “She gave it to me before she died, and… there’s no question about it, this ring absolutely belongs on your finger. I mean, _look_ at it.”

 

Iris is definitely looking at it. “It’s perfect,” she whispers, and she presses forward once more to kiss Linda, again and again and again, unable to keep the insanely large grin from her face but really not caring.

 

(The next morning, as they tumble into the kitchen together to make coffee and start breakfast, sleepy and sated from their all-night we-just-got-engaged celebratory activities, Linda cusses up a storm when she realizes they never ate dinner last night and let all the food go to waste, and Iris just laughs and laughs and promises to make it up to her tonight.)

 

(Linda very politely declines, because while the gesture is sweet, she knows better by now.)

 

(But she loves Iris anyway.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> ([Iris's ring](http://media.eragem.com/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/500x500/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/v/i/vintage-engagement-rings-1920s.jpg), in case anyone's curious :D)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com)!


End file.
